Peaches
by Princess Shido
Summary: When a serial killer follows an FBI agent to Hawaii, its up to the Five-O to help catch him. Chin/OC
1. DC

**PEACHES**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or Hawaii 5-O. The only thing I own is Aiden Wallace. Flamers will be tormented till the end of their days. You have been warned.**

Aiden Wallace paced her bosse's office. Back and forth, like a caged tiger. Her frustration and iritation had mounted until the air was thick with emotion. She paused only long enough to pull her thick copper hair into a ponytail, and then resumed her pacing.

_"I could be reviewing witness statements right now. Or adjusting the profile. I'm wasting valuble __..."_

Her thought process was interrupted when her boss finally entered. Aaron Hotchner was an attractive man in his mid to late 40's. With dark hair that was only greying slightly at the temples. She often wondered if he ever smiled. For some reason, she doubted it.

"Agent Wallace, have a seat."

He took his place behind his desk and she sat in one of the dark leather chairs that ere strategically placed in front. Still too wound up to sit still, she bounced her legs impatiently. A habit she developed in highschool.

After straightening some papers on his desk, he finally looked up at her for the first time since entering. While she had been slight when she had joined the B.A.U, now she was downright skinny. Her clothes hung on her body as though she were made of twigs. Her face was pale, or _paler_ rather, with dark circles around her eyes. J.J. had told him that she was basically mainlining coffee now and she couldn't remember the last time she saw Aiden eat. He had seen it before, a new Agent becomes so focused on a case they become oblivious to themselves and their surroundings, but never on such a massive scale. It was so bad, the Director was stepping in.

"As of today, you are on 6 months paid leave." He watched her face intently. At first it didn't seem to register, but as the words slowly seeped into her caffeine fogged brain, her expression shifted.

"Its because I havn't caught him yet isn't it?"

He shook his head. "It's because you have become so obsessed with him. Aiden you hardly sleep, you barely eat, and before you say it, chocolate covered espresso beans do not count as food. The Director thinks that its best if you take some time off."

"So 6 months is her solution?"

"No," he leveled his gaze at her, "The 6 months was my idea. Aiden, he has become as obsessed with you as you have him. Why do you think he sends you the basket of fruit everytime he kills another victim?"

"Personally, I think that its his way..."

"It was rhetorical, Agent Wallace."

She winced at that. She went from Aiden to Agent Wallace again. Not good. A sure sign that he was in no mood for arguments. Tough. He was about to get one.

"Hotch, please?" She looked at him with her deep green eyes, hoping it would help. It usually worked on Derek.

With a low groan, he glanced out to where the rest of the team had assembled. His gaze met the one given by the teams' youngest member. After a second of silent discussion, Aaron got up from behind his desk and walked out of his office. Aiden went to follow him, intent of finishing the discussion, when her path was blocked by Spencer. She smiled at this. They were making it too easy. She knew that Reid harbored a slight crush on her, and she could play him better than the first violin of the Philadelphia Philharmonic. Even though she really like his new shorter haircut. The "Edward Cullen Special", as the other girls called it. She widened her eyes slightly hitting him with the full force of her gaze.

"Spencer, see if you can convince Hotch that I don't need to be taken off this case. You know I'm fit for duty."

He shook his head and rested his hands on her thin shoulders. "Peaches," he said, using his nickname name for her, "Have you taken a look at yourself lately? Your falling apart at the seams. A short vacation will be good for you. Your obsession with him isn't healthy."

She shook his hands off of her angrily. "Don't talk to me about obsession, damnit! You go to the hospital at least once a month to visit with Amanda Jackson! Hotch started drinking because of his guilt over Haleigh! Ask Emily about the last time she ran a check on that Preist who performed all those exorcisms on her friends! Derrick does the same thing with..."

Spencer covered her mouth gently. "Yes, and we don't want you to turn out like us. We don't want you to make the same mistakes we did. Get yourself out while you can. Break the cycle." She glanced around and breifly met the eyes of each one of her teammates. She saw the same look in each of their eyes. Finally, she looked down, defeated. He calmly removed his hand and loked at he expectantly. "Ok,"she said quietly, "I'll do it." Without another word she gathered her belongings and waited for the elevator. A motion out of the corner of her eye had her looking up to see Agent Derek Morgan waiting with her."Come on Schnnaps," He said softly,"I'll take you home."

The ride to her apartment was quiet till she asked a question that had been nagging her from the beginning. "Derrick? Why do you call me Schnnaps?" He laughed slightly. "Your first day at the B.A.U. Do you remember?" She nodded.

"That night, we went to the bar, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did you order?"

She wracked her brain for a moment, but came up blank. "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't remember."

"Peach Schnnaps and orange juice. you told me that it was about the only liquor you drink. With Reid calling you Peaches, it only seemed fitting."

Content with the answer, she continued the ride in silence. To her surprise, Derek followed her up to her apartment. "You really don't need to see me in. I can find it on my own."

"Hotch wanted me to do something for him. Don't wory about what I'm doing."

She shrugged and unlocked the door. Derrick took one look around and began gathering up all the evidence that she had collected on the unsub. After gathering several boxes full of evidence, photos' and witness statements, he calmly took them too his car. when he came back upstairs, he was talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Im sure I got it all. She dosn't have so much as a scrap of a newspaper. Ok, here she is..." he passed her the phone silently.

"Hello?"

"Aiden , I don't want you to be angry at me, but it was for your own good."

"I know, Hotch. I just don't know what I'm going to do for the next 6 months."

"Take a vacation, you earned it, but first spend about a month getting yourself back together. You look worn ragged."

After promising him she would, and bidding Derek goodbye, she was left alone with her thoughts. Not really sure what she should do next, she fixed herself a bowl of soup and after eating, she went to her room, drew her shades, got undressed and under the covers. Soon she was fast asleep.

After a few weeks of doing this, she started to see a change in herself. Her color returned, her dark circles faded, and she started to fill out her clothes a little better. She was watching t.v when a travel commercial advertising a trip to Hawaii when she suddenly had an idea. Grabbing her cell phone, she scrolled through the number till on hilighted. Praying that it was still good, she listened to the other phone ring a few times till a woman finall answered.

"Hello?"

"Kono?"

The other woman paused for a moment. Aiden prayed some more. The two had met when Kono had attended a law enforcement seminar that Rossi had been giving. The two had become fast friends and usually spoke to each other once or twice a week, at least they did till Aiden had gotten into the case, after that, the calls came few and far between. She held her breath, hoping that the pretty surfer wouldn't hold it against her. She let out the pent up air when a response was given.

"Aiden? My God girl! I was starting to worry that you had forgotten about me! What have you been doing with yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I caught a case and I started to get a little strange over it, But as of right now, I have a little required vacation time and was wondering If, you wern't doing anything, if I could go spend it on the islands with you?"

"What kind of required?"

"VERY required."

"Sure. work here is getting kind of slow and I just moved to my new place, and I can't wait for you to meet the boys."

A few hours later, Aiden had her flight booked and a promise from Kono to meet her at the airport. After they hung up, she called Garcia, to update her info. After a few more minutes, Garcia wished her a good trip and was able to get Aiden to promise her that she would have at least one one-night stand with a surfer. Aiden laughed and swore she would try her hardest. Little did she know that it would be the easiest part of her 5 month vacation.


	2. Hawaii

**Again, I dont own Hawaii 5-O or Criminal Minds. I only own Aiden Wallace. Previous threat to flamers still applies. I would appreciate reviews, they make me type faster. Thank you HayatoxAkemi for faving! I have no beta so bear with me. Italics are from the killers pov.**

_He sat parked outside her second story apartment. He had started to do this once he realized that he couldn't exactly walk inside the F.B.I headquarters and introduce himself. A slight flicker of motion caught his eye. Focusing his binoculars, he watched intently. She was out in the pouring rain, loading suitcases into the trunk of a cab. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. How dare she! Who did she think she was, leaving like that without telling him? As quickly as his anger surfaced, it fizzled out. It had probably slipped her mind that she was suppose to tell him if she went anywhere. He watched as she slammed the trunk shut and ducked into the cab. He cranked his car up, and slowly pulled into traffic, making sure to stay several car lengths behind. He would just have to follow her wherever she went and remind her just who she was dealing with._

"What do you think of this one?" Kono asked, holding up a lei made of bright pink and orange blossoms. The four of them were at a little roadside stand that specialized in the flowery garlands in unique colors and patterns. Steve frowned. "Does she like those colors?" She studied it critically. "Not really, She prefers more cool colors. White, blues, greens, and purples."

Danny sat on the hood of his car and rolled his head on his neck with a sigh. "I don't understand something. I come from Jersey, and I get a crappy little plastic one from the party store. She comes from D.C. and you go all out for her."

Kono glared at him. "I told you. She had a case that was so hard on her she is being forced to take a little time off, and I intend to make her relax, even if it kills me. I also intend to make this the best vacation she has ever had. Now her plane is landing in an hour and I would like to be there to meet it, so help me find one!"

"Hey," Chin spoke up from a rack a few feet away,"I think I got it." He held out one that was made from creamy white flowers woven amongst glossy green leaves. The most beautiful part about it, was in the center of the flowers. Each one had a faint blush of blue near the base of the petals. Beaming with happiness, Kono paid for the lei and handed it to her cousin. "Here. You hold while I drive."

Their current mission deemed a success, They quickly got back in their cars, Danny and Steve in Danny's and Chin and Kono in hers. Soon they were on their way. After a few minutes of silent driving, Chin spoke up. "So, tel me about Aiden." She shrugged slightly. "We met while her boss was giving a lecture on serial killers. I asked him afterwards about sex based killers and he pointed me in her direction. We hit it off, went out for coffee and I think we might actually have scared the waitress with our talking about John Wayne Gacy, Ted Bundy, and Jack the Ripper. We exchanged cell phone numbers and soon became fast friends."

"Thats good to know, but what about HER?"

Kono shrugged again. "She grew up in the southern United States, hates the water, has to wear glasses even though she loathes them, her favorite food is coconut cream pie, her favorite color is green, she is obsessed with the actor Ray Park, Her second favorite actor is Vincent Price, her favorite movie is the original 'House of Wax' ,she reads and sews in her spare time, and loves black and white horror movies."

"She hates the water, yet she is vacationing on an island?"

"I was always aggrevating her about coming to visit me. This seemed like a good a time as any."

"Ah."

An hour and a half later, The four stood outside the gate as her plane began to disembark. Kono was practically bouncing on her heels and Steve was having a hard time trying to keep her calm. The all watched as a petite redhead seperated heself from the rest of the passengers and headed their direction. Kono let out a very un-Kono like squeal and took off towards her. The three guys couldn't help but smile as the girls hugged each other closely and turned to walk, arms around each others waists, towards them.

"Aiden, this is Danny, Steve, and my cousin Chin. Guys, this is F.B.I Agent Aiden Wallace." She let go of Aiden to grasp Steve's hand with her own, stating in "Chick Shorthand" that Steve was hers but she could take either one of the other two. Danny mumbled a greeting and shook her hand stiffly. Steve gave him a dissaproving look, and gave Aiden a quick hug."F.B.I profiler, huh? We could use one of those on the 5-O payroll." Not to be outdone, Chin gave he a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aloha, Little Sister," he said with a smile. With this, he slipped the lei around her neck.

Aiden quickly ducked her head to study the flowers. "It's beautiful. Thank you. This is going to sound like a cliche, but, K.K. has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you."

"It does sound like a cliche." Danny commented. Chin on the other hand had another comment to make. "K.K.?" Kono blushed furiously. "What? I can't have a nickname?"

The others laughed and headed to baggage claim. There, the boys quickly grabbed and loaded her luggage into Kono's car. It was also then decided that Chin would ride with Danny and Steve while Aiden rode with Kono back to her apartment so they could have some private time to talk amongst themselves.

Halfway home, Kono's phone rang. She plugged in her headset and quickly answered it before the call got sent to her voicemail.

"Hello?'"

"..."

"You know, that sounds like a real good idea. Give us...an hour and a half? Tell Danny to drop Grace by my place too. I know its his weekend with her and I think she would get along real well with Aiden."

"..."

"Alright. See you then. I love you too."

She hung up and had a huge smile plastered across her face. After a few seconds she spoke.

"You have a swimsuit don't you?"

"Why? I told you I didn't like the water."

"Yeah, yeah, but you DO have a suit, right?"

"For tanning purposes alone, yes."

Kono shrugged. "Thats good enough. One piece or two?"

"I think J.J. gave me a two piece. I don't know. I didn't really stop to look all that closely at it."

"Thats o.k. Do you have a skirt or a pair of bottoms to wear with it?"

"For what?"

"The boys are taking us out to dinner at a restauraunt on the beach, and hopefully for a swim afterwards."

"Isn't that dangerous, and who's Grace?"

"Not really, and Grace is Danny's little girl, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess dinner couldnt hurt. I can see why you like to be around them. Their alot of fun, which reminds me, what exactly did Chin mean when he called me 'Little Sister' ?"

Kono smiled. "In our family, if you were a friend of ours and you were referred to as 'Little Sister' or 'Little Brother', that ment that the family had accepted you and would protect you as one of its own. To the death, if need be. So, in a sense, Chin was telling you that you that they have all accepted you and for as long as our friendship lasts, you will be protected as a member of the 5-O."

Aiden was silent for a long time before she could think of an appropriate response. She was touched by this. The only other place she felt so protected was at work. The same phrase kept coming to mind was in her opinion, to simple to fully explain how she felt but it was all she could say for the moment.

"Thank you."


	3. Return to DC

**Again, I dont own Hawaii 5-O or Criminal Minds. I only own Aiden Wallace. Previous threat to flamers still applies. I would appreciate reviews, they make me type faster, and thanxs to Kae Gates for faving! I have no beta so bear with me. This was ging to be posted last night, but plot bunnies got to me and I wrote and posted a Covert Affairs story instead.**

"Does anybody know when Rossi -" Hotch broke off his sentance as he came face to face with a large wooden box sitting in the middle of the table. A plain wooden box with a lable advertising a wholesale fruit warehouse that had already proven to be a dead end, with all the boxes being bought with cash and no security cameras around for a mile. The rest of the team, minus Rossi, were gathered around it, each one knew what it contained. A half dozen pieces of fruit. As to what kind it was, had yet to be determined.

"When did it arrive?"

"Garcia said that it was here when she arrived. It must have been delivered during the night and brought up here by security."

"Why did he send it here?" J.J. asked. "Aiden is in Hawaii."

"He might not know." Spencer guessed as Hotch used a crowbar to lever the top of the box open. "Aiden leaving was a spur of the moment thing. The only people who knew were the team and the director."

"Oh, he knows."

Everybody leaned over to look into the box. Nestled in the shredded paper, were six golden pineapples. "Oh my God." Garcia whispered horrified. "He's in Hawaii. Do you think he followed here there?"

"If he did, then why didn't he send the box to her there?" Emily questioned. "Why would he send it here?"

"Becase its his way of letting us know that he is hunting her." Derek said softly. "This whole time has been him practicing for the grand finale. Aiden."

"No. If he was, the box would contain only one. Not six. He's sticking with his original plan,and we stick with our original profile. Now what do we know about him?"

Everybody suddenly switched into "profiler-mode".One of their own was potentially in trouble and they needed to focus. Everyone sat down around the table, their eyes looking everywhere but at the box.

Derek started them off. "He's a white male, between 25 and 35, socially awkward, either un-employed or self-employed for the flexible hours, he's comfortable around knives, probably from an extensive hunting or taxadermy background, has a rudimentary knowledge of human anatomy and owns his own vehicle. That would explain his ability to move from state to state so quickly."

Hotch nodded. "Lets see if we can expand on that. It applies to a good portion of the state of Virginia. Maybe we should check Aiden's notes. She might have more on the unsub that we didn't think about."

"Aiden believes that he is an arrogant SOB. Her exact words. That he took her stating that she would catch him on national t.v. as a challenge. Thats why he is sending her the boxes, its his way of toying with her. He thinks that he is smarter than everybody else, and wants to prove it. She thinks that he works as an internationally known business, but he himself is un-important. This is where our profiles differ dramatically."

Hotch frowned as he looked at the file folder. "She thinks that he may be unimportant, but he still travels for work. That would explain how he coerces the victims into going with him. He is a charming, well dressed man who, to them, dosn't seem like much of a threat."

Emily looked over at Hotch. "Hotch, should we warn Aiden? She really needs to know if he followed her to Hawaii. If for no other reason than her own safety."

Hotch thought for a moment. "No. With Rossi assisting with that mass suicide in Utah, and her in Hawaii, were short handed. Lets leave it for right now, and if he surfaces in Hawaii, Aiden will contact us. No, we wait till Rossi comes back and let him make the final descision on the profile."

Spencer ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "Well, so far, this profile could apply to anybody. Aiden is running blind, and she dosn't even know it."


	4. And back to Hawaii

**I don't own Criminal Minds, or Hawaii 5-0. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, flames are not. Thank you babygirlmorgan and ****LOVESWALKERTEXASRANGER for favoriting my story.**

The guys sat around their table at the little beachside restaurant that Kono loved so much. They had been waiting 15 minutes, but Steve kept saying that the girls were worth it. Danny joked that it was really because he didn't want to get into a fight with Kono and end up sleeping on the couch. Their good natured banter was interrupted when Chin let out a low whistle. "Take a look at them." The other two men turned and they couldn't help but stare. The looked like sirens rising from the surf. Kono and Aiden walked side by side with Grace between them. Each girl wore the same outfit, yet in different colors. A bikini top and skirt. Kono wore pink, Grace was in black and Aiden wore blue. Reactions were just as diverse as the colors. At least as far as Danny went.

"What the HELL is my little girl wearing?" he snapped.

Steve laughed. "I believe it called a two piece swim suit."

"Yeah, but WHY is she wearing it? She has a perfectly good one piece that I bought her!"

Steve laughed. "Danny, you can't keep her a little girl forever. She's going to grow up sometime. And if you are'nt careful, she will grow up before you know it. One day you will wake up, and she's going to be going to her highschool prom and then off to college."

Danny stubbornly shook his head. "I plan to keep her a little girl for as long as I can, and I dare any boy to ask her out on a date before she turns eighteen."

Chin was too busy staring at Aiden to listen to any more of their argument. She had un-braided her hair and it flowed around her shoulders in a fall of molten copper. Her skin was obviously not used to the sun and was a warm ivory color. It contrasted beautifully with the midnight blue of her bikini top. He looked away, feeling slightly guilty as visions of Malia moved through his head. He still felt bad about calling off the engagement with her. His thoughts were interrupted when they reached the table.

"Sorry were late boys," Kono said sweetly,"It was murder trying to convince Aiden that it was ok for her to go out dressed like this. At work, she practically lives in dress-pants and button down tops."

Aiden blushed. "Im not quite used to going out in public while wearing so ...little. Looking around, I realize now that what I'm wearing is rather tame compared to what some of these girls wear."

Chin smiled at her. "You look perfect." Thts when he noticed something in her hair. 'Whats this?" He reached out and tilted her head to the side slightly to reveal one of the flowers from her lei pinned there.

She flushed a deeper shade of red. "Kono said that it looked good with my suit. Was she right? Do you think its a little much? I can go change if it is."

He shook his head, "I stand by my previous assessment, you look perfect. Like you've lived on this island forever. Like a Hawaiian Princess."

Kono rolled her eyes at this. Could her cousin make his interest in Aiden any more obvious, and could she be any more oblivious to his interest? "Except for that day-glo white skin and ginger hair." She snickered. "He's right. You look just like a native."

Aiden's response was interrupted when Steve's phone rang. He quicky excused himself and walked a little ways down the beach to answer it.

During his abscence, Chin nudged Aiden slightly. "Kono's just jealous of your fair complexion. When we were young, she was caught trying to bleach her skin. Thank God our parents caught her, or else she would have ended up looking like a really messed up dalmatian."

Kono simply stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone's laughter was cut short when Steve came back to the table and they saw the look on his face. "HPD just found a body. They wan't us to take over the case."

Danny blinked at that."Usually, their the ones trying to take over our case. What makes this one so special?" Steve shook his head. "They said that we need to see it to believe it. Will Rachel be ok if you took Gracie back early?" Danny nodded.

"I think so as long as she changes before we go."

"Really Dad? Seriously? Who do you think was the one who bought me the bikini in the first place?" This sent Danny on a whole new rant.

After they had walked away, Aiden looked over at Steve. "So, what is it that you are not saying? Please, don't waste your time denying it, and just spit it out."

Steve froze. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"The call was too long for such a short summery, You keep shifting your weight from foot to foot, and you wont make eye contact. All evidence that you are conciously holding something back."

Steve stared in disbelief. "How did you figure all that out? Without me even saying a word?"

Aiden smirked. "I'm a Profiler, sweetums. Its what I do. I profile."

Steve smiled. "Kono told us not to try to pull one over on you. HPD said that the body is so mangled, the only way to tell the sex of the victim is her face. Everything else from the neck down is a mess."

Kono frowned. "Shark attack?"

"No. Her head and face are intact. Pristine even. Its the rest of the body thats a mess. I really hate to ask this, especially since your on vacation, but..."

Aiden smiled. "I have no problem taking a look, or even helping out. I might even be able to find something that you don't notice."

Steve nodded. He had no idea that Aiden would be more than instrumental to the case. She would turn out to be the crucial element.


	5. Still In Hawaii

**Sorry I havnt updated in so long. With holidays and my birthday and a new NCIS story, I got a little preoccupied. But no more! A big thank you to pheonixriv for favoriting me! Reviews people! *snaps fingers* Make with the reviews! Still don't own anything 'cept Aiden.**

Aiden winced slightly as she picked her way slowly down the sharp rocks of the coastline to the waters edge. This guy couldn't have picked a better spot to dump a body. This was the only way down, and to say that it was difficult would be a gross understatement. Glancing up, she caught a glimpse of a spectacular Hawaiian sunset. Blues, oranges, pinks, and purples all bled together in a fabulous display of color, The deepest of which appeared to be storm clouds resting on the horizon. So entranced was she, that she missed her footing on a rock and her foot shot out from under her as if it had a mind of its own. She flailed her arms, catching nothing but air. Her only thought was : this is gonna hurt. Bad.

Chin looked up from his feet as he heard a disturbance ahead of him. Aiden gasping as a rock rolled from under her foot. He reacted without thinking, jumping the last couple of feet that seperated them to quickly wrap his arm about her waist, catching her at the last minute. However, the force of her fall threatened to take him down with her. In order to shift the balance in their favor, he pulled her close effectivly hugging her. If anybody had been watching, and had not known about the dead body they were about to see, the onlookers would have thought the pair lovers, watching a sunset.

Fisting her hand in his shirt, Aiden willed her racing heart to slow down. Her pulse felt like it was going about a million miles a minute. After she had calmed herself down, she looked at where she had almost fallen. She would have gotten a nastly goose egg and a couple of scratches at the very least. Chin felt her body sag with relief. For some reason it struck him as incredibly funny. She looked up at him in order to thank him properly and realized at how close a proximity she was with his face. Or more particularly, his lips. A scant inch seperated the two. She was suddenly filled with the desire to close the distance between them. To kiss him, just once. Flushing at this incredibly uncharacteristic desire, she lowered her head and mumbled a quick thank you.

He smiled slightly. "Your welcome."

Kono looke back to see what the hold up was. Chin had Aiden wrapped in his arms, and she didn't look like she really minded. The petite F.B.I agent had her face buried in his chest. Smirking slightly, Kono raised her cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures of the pair. Friendly blackmail was her favorite pasttime, and Aiden was her favorite subject. She would no doubt be willing to do anything for those pictures, and Kono was willing to give them up. For a price that is. After giving them one more minute she called to them.

"If you'd like, we can bring the body up, no questions asked."

Aiden jumped and pulled herself free of his arms. "Nothing is going on I swear. I was about to fall, and Chin was sweet enough to catch me."

Kono gave a slow nod. "Riiiight. By the way, who said anything about something going on?"

Aiden glared at her supposed friend and lept the remaining three feet to the beach below. She had a body to profile. She quickly jogged up to where Steve was examining the body.

"So, what are we loo..." She froze and stared at the possibly human remains. After a couple of seconds she spun around, her back to the body. Steve laid a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. This is probably one of the more gruesome bodies that I have seen too."

He turned to look at her. Aiden had her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing was shallow. Steve watched her closely. At first she looked as though she was about to be sick. At least untill he saw a silvery tear trace down her cheek.

Aiden took a deep shuddering breath. "Its not the worst I'v seen. Far from it."

She shook his hand off and walked a few feet away, where she stood, watching the waves break on the shore, lost in thought.

Kono walked over to Steve. "No witness statements of any kind. It's like one minute nothing, and the next, bam, a body." She glanced over at Aiden. "Is she ok?" Steve shrugged. "I don't really know." After a few moments, Chin joined the pair.

"M.E. says our vic died sometime after 7 p.m last night. He can't, as of yet, give us a cause of death, but, he did say that the only way of finding out her identity will be dental records. No fingerprints, no identifying features. No nothing."

"I can help you with at least one of those questions."

They all turned to where Aiden still stood, her back to them. "The cause of death I mean. When he looks, he'll find she bled out. She started out being drugged, probably with homemade chloroform. Thats his favorite method. Then she was strapped down to a table, with leather straps roughly 4 inches wide. Where the killer, starting with her feet, began to skin her alive. At some point, she probably woke up, feeling every bit of her missing skin. Yet, he still dosn't stop. She would have been in unimaginable pain until she mercifully died from blood loss. However, after she died, he continued skinning her untill every inch of skin was removed. With the exception of her face. Which is odd, considering that he has never done that before. Left the face alone that is. He is a narcasisstic S.O.B who enjoys inflicting pain on his victims. It's his way of getting back at people who, in his opinion, look down on him."

"How te hell do you know all that?"

Danny pulled up to the crime scene, expecting to find the team busily interviewing witnesses and snapping pictures. He did not expect a full fledged fight going on. Chin was bus trying to calm down Steve, while Kono was having a heated discussion with Aiden.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whats going on here? Is this a crime scene or a free for all?" The former New Jersey cop called out.

Steve shouldered his way past Chin. "Apparently, we have a serial killer in Hawaii and Aiden didn't think it pertinent to tell us."

Aiden turned to him, her green eyes flashing. "I didn't know alright! "

"Then how the hell do you know all those facts?"

Aiden smiled sadly, pretty much scaring them all. "I thought I left him in Washington. I had no idea that he would follow me down here."

They all looked at her, a mixture of surprise and disbelief on their faces. "So, your telling us that..."

She nooded. "Yeah, Children, this is the work of the guy I was after when I was forced to take a leave of abscence. I think I'm being stalked by a serial killer."


	6. havnt left Hawaii yet

**I still don't own anything except Aiden Hawaii 5-0, not Criminal Minds. Just one single Original Character. Thats it. Could someone please, please, review? I'm starting to get paranoid about my story.**

By the time the team got back to 5-0 headquarters, the storm had broken and so had Steve. He had gone past angry, through pissed, into the realm of positively irate. Not at Aiden though. She had no way of knowing. No, the source of his anger was the F.B.I. He was going to rain the full force of his anger down upon them. If they had even the slightest inkling that he had followed her, they should have told the proper authorities. In this case, HIM.

Aiden watched as the four friends clustered around a table, the anger and tension, palpable. She hung back, hovering in the doorway. She was not quite sure if she should join them or not. Would the welcome her? Or would she be shunned for causing the girl's death. Even if they didn't, she blamed herself solely for the death. If she had still tried to work the case, if she hadn't run to Hawaii, If she had pressured Hotch to let her work the case...her head was filled with all these ifs. A sudden clap of thunder distracted her. She watched through a window as a bolt of lightening forked through the sky. The rain beat an almost soothing stattaco pattern on the sand. It was if the rain was washing the world clean. If it worked for the world, mabe it would work for her again. Without a single backward thought, she slipped back out through the door and into the driving rain.

Steve was eerily calm as he dialed the private number of one Agent Aaron Hotchner. When it started ringing, he quickly switched it over to speaker phone. He wasn't going to deprive his team the joy of chewing the feds out. They were all feeling pretty much the same way he was at the moment, and he was planning to let them vent. Over the phone if necessary. As it kept ringing, Kono looked at her boyfriend. His green eyes had darkened almost to black. That was the big tip off of how he was feeling. His eyes always changed according to his moods. She did not envy Aiden's boss at the moment. Or any moment for that matter.

"This is Agent Hotchner"

"My name is Commander Steve McGrrett. Im calling from Hawaii."

"Yes. I believe Agent Wllace mentioned you in passing. What can I do for you?"

"Im calling because I have the body of a young female. Long red hair, mid 20's. M.E. says that she was skinned, alive. Ring any bells?"

The Hawaiian end of the conversation heard a resounding thump as the phone dropped and hit a hard surface. This was followed by a scraping sound, rapid thumps that sounded like footfalls. These were followed by the long, low sounds of conversation, punctuated by a couple of soft gasps and muttered curses.

"McGarrett, you still there?"

"Yeah. Think you can help me out her with this?"

"Yoo know damn well who it is! Or else you wouldn't be calling!" Yelled a new voice.

"Easy Morgan. McGarrett, this isn't funny. Its unprofessional at best. When this is over, I'm going to make a call to the Governor of Hawaii and report your behavior."

Steve smirked at this. "Tattleing to mommy is that it? Relax, It isnt Aiden. At least, not yet anyway. We do however, have a body. Aiden said its the work of that killer she was following. Here are my questions. Did you have any idea that he was in Hawaii? Did you even suspect that he might follow her down here?"

Hotchner glanced guiltily over at the crate in the corner. The team followed his gaze over. Each one was thinking the same thing. Was it their fault that this girl was dead? Hotch shrugged it off. They all had to make tough decisions at times. That one had been no different.

"Do you have crime scene photos? If you do, send them to us so we can take a look."

Steve passed the images off to Kono, who hurried away to do her boss's bidding. While they were

being sent, Hotch inquired as to how Aiden was holding up.

"Frankly, she's scaring me. For the past 5 minutes, she's been standing outside, staring up at the sky. Its kinda creepy."

Chin looked over to the window that Steve had motioned to. He was right. Aiden stood outside, the rain pouring down on her. Her hair now hung in thick coppery locks down her back. She, however, seemed to not even notice. She just stood there, her face lifted to the sky.

"I wouldn't happen to be raining by any chance?" This question was voiced by a different person than before. Itt sounded younger. Almost like a teenager.

"Yeah actually it is." At Steve's confirmation, Reid smiled grimly. It ws a hard crime scene for her wasn't it? Not hard as in phsically, but, emortionally?"

Steve felt a small chill skitter up his spine. How did you know?"

"We all have our own was of dealing with the trauma of the job. Aiden's was to go out in the middle of a rainstorm. To let the forces of nature wash her soul clean of the darkness. Its not a bad concept, it actuall works really well for her. Especially since she is a wiccan and believes in the healing powers of nature."

Alright," interrupted Hotch, "we have the pictures. Can someone please go retrieve Agent Wallace, so we can get down to business?"

Kono pushed herself away from the table, all business. "I have some spare clothes and a towel for when I go surfing during lunch. Ill go get them, if someone is willing to go get her." She looked over at Chin with a significant look on her face. She was pleasantly surprise when she saw that he was already halfway out the door.

_next chapter is when we start having some Chin/Aiden romance. I hope to publish it by this time next week. My NCIS story "Damon, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" is starting to develope a mind of its own, so heres hoping!_


	7. probably going to stay in Hawaii

**I still don't own anything except Aiden Hawaii 5-0, not Criminal Minds. Just one single original character. Thats it. Could someone please, please, review? I'm starting to get paranoid about my story. Im begging you.**

Chin stepped outside to check on Aiden. The rain was starting to lighten u , spotting his blue shirt with midnight blue. He slowly walked over to where she was sitting on some rocks. Her face was wet with a mixture of tears and rainwater. She looked so forlorn, he couldn't help but feel bad. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

She jumped, but didnt turn. "You know that smell after a rainstorm? Like the whole world has been washed clean? Thats the way I am feeling right now. Like my soul has been washed clean of the darkness. To bad the rain dosn't wash away the guilt."

"I know. You O.k little sister?"

She shook her head. "Not really. **I** was the one who bragged about catching this guy in the first place. **I **gave up on his case too soon.** I **ran away. **I** should have known that he would figure out where I was going. That he would follow poor girl is dead, and **I **could have stopped it."

He sat down next to her, balancing precariously on a rock next to hers. "That girl's death was not your fault. You didnt give up, you were sent away from it. It isn't anybody's fault. He was the one who kidnapped and killed her, not you."

She buried her face in her hands. "My fault, his fault. The result is the same. She is still dead."

She burst out in tears again, her small body wracked by sobs. Chin felt sick. How many times had he seen good cops go through this same thing? The guilt of being unable to help a victim in need. Without missing a beat, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her as she wept.

She spent the next few minutes, sobbing on his shoulder. He rubbed sothing circles between her shoulder blades. He didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have too. His presence was enough. The warming touch of his skin on hers, coupled with the rain and ocean, she soon fell under Hawaii's relaxing spell, and it loosened her tongue. She shifted slightly so that her face was nestled in the crook of his neck.

"It started out in Louisiana. Six girls, completely skinned from head to toe. I was new to the bureau, I thought that it would be an easy case. That I would be back home within a week, tops. I was doing an interview about the case and made a comment. That thus man was a sadist, who couldnt face his victims unless they were screaming. That he was impotent unless they were screaming. It was a stupid, rookie mistake. Weeks went by after that, he was gone. We chalked it up as a cold case and went back home. Two weeks later, we recieved the first crate. It contained 6 single strawberries. We didnt know what it meant until 6 more girls turned up skinned in Texas. After that, it was oranges from Florida, apples from Washington, grapefruits from California, and finally peaches from Georgia."

Chin paused at this last one. Kono had told them that Aiden was from the south. Did that have anything to do with her impromptu vacation?

This was confirmed a moment later. "Georgia was the hardest. He killed those girls in my own backyard. My own hometown! After that, I devoted myself solely to finding him. Now that I think about it, I guess I went a little overboard." She admitted.

Chin smiled at this. "Kono said you went more than a 'little' overboard. Your health was starting to suffer."

Aiden lowered her head, blushing. "So I skipped a few meals, and didn't sleep for a few days. It wasn't a big deal."

He laughed in spite of himself. "You know, tenacity is a good trait for a cop to have. Obsession however, causes more harm than good."

She shook her head stubbornly. "All I ever wanted was to be a good Agent. To help the ones who couldn't help themselves. Everybody remembers the bad guys, but never the victims. I just wanted to be there for them. Is that too much to ask?"

He frowned at the angry catch in her voice. She was hiding something. Holding back.

"What is it that your not saying?"

She went quiet for another moment. At first he thought she had fallen asleep, until he felt warm, wet droplets falling on his shoulder. She was crying again. Softly this time.

"It happened when I was 16. A neighbor apparently developed a thing for me. It weirded out my mom and she ended up calling the cops on him. They told her they couldnt do anything, at least until he did something to hurt me."

"Let me guess, the 'thing' turned into menacing and stalking. Am I right?"

She nodded. The cops later found out he was raping and terrorizing the other neighborhood girls. He ended up going to jail. Only after he ruined four young lives."

"But not yours?"

"No. not that he didnt try."

He felt all the tension leave her body after this statement. As if that one terrible secret had been the only thing keeping her upright. He could also feel how tired she had suddenly become. "Come on." he murmured. "lets go inside before the others send a search party after us."

He stood first, holding out his hand to help her up.

"You know, I think I'm cursed."

Chin turned to look at her."Why do you say that?" he sked pulling her close.

Because I'm always falling for the wrong kind of man."

"Do you think I'm the 'wrong kind of man'?"

I don't know. Am I falling for you?"

"I really, really, hope so."

"Why?"

Instead of answering her question, he pulled he roughly into his arms. His lips posessing hers. At first, her response was a little timid, but he soon felt her body melt into his. Her arms wrapped around his neck in response, as if she were drowning and he was her only way to safety. He deepened the kiss, and found her to be more than receptive. It didn't end until they both realized that they needed to breath in order to survive.

Once they seperated, he looked her over to see what her reaction was. To his surprise, he personally felt ashamed. He had pretty much just mauled her right after she told him about a painful childhood experience. He had used her vulnerability to his advantage. She was, no doubt, pretty angry at him. To his surprise, Her brathing was quick, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled, and her lips swollen, and she was...smiling?

Flabbergasted, he started to apologize, but stopped when she pressed her fingertip to his lips. Aiden shook her head slightly, smiled, and ran back up to the deck, where Kono waited with some dry clothing.

He followed her at a much slower pace. His head was swimming with the taste of her on his lips. She tasted like honey, and heaven, pure and simple. Yet he now felt guilty for kissing her the way he did. He had taken advantage of her in a moment of personal weakness. He walked passed Kono, who looked incredibly pleased with herself. He glared at her, and then joined Danny and Steve in the main room.

_Next chapter, kon odiscusses the kiss with Aiden, and the killer does something unexpected._


	8. yep, staying in Hawaii

**Hello all you happy people! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was kidnapped and held hostage by evil _Covert Affairs_ plot bunnies. They pretty much took over my life. However, I was able to vanquish all of them and now I hope to get back to work on my "forgotten"stories. Mainly, my NCIS story and this one. Also, I hope you notice a better quality of writing coming from me. I have discovered online spell check and I love it!**

**p.s. Sorry everybody is a little OOC. I hope to work on that too...**

* * *

><p><em>He waited until they had walked back inside before coming out of hiding. He stood over the spot where she had sat, enjoying the feel of being close to her, even though he wasn't. Something pale caught his eye, and after picking it up, he realized that it was the flower she had been wearing in her hair. He brought it to his lips before slipping it in his pocket. She had obviously left it for him as a gift. He had almost lost is mind when the Hawaiian grabbed and kissed her. He had half expected her to fight back, but no. She was too much a lady to do that. He would have to figure out how to send a message to the other. Let him know that she was strictly off limits, and kissing her would not be tolerated. With a plan forming in his mind, he walked off, whistling to himself. The surf soon washed away his footprints. Almost as though he had never even been there.<em>

* * *

><p>Kono actually had the patience to wait until Aiden was changed to ask her first question. Aiden was bent over, briskly drying her hair when she snapped the trap.<p>

"Soooo...Chin, huh?"

Aiden paused for a fraction of a second. If she admitted it, the 5-O might take her off the case, because of a "conflict of interest". So, she decided to play it off. She straightened and began to brush out her damp tangles. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Kono flopped down on the love seat situated in the corner of her office. "Don't play games with me, little girl. I invented that one. Just between us, you couldn't do any better."

Aiden sat down in the desk chair and faced her. "Speaking as his cousin, of course." was her sarcastic reply.

Kono frowned. Maybe it was time to change tactics. "You know, Its not like he has someone else waiting for him. That relationship was called off, long ago..."

Aiden shook her head. "I figured. Its not that I'm worried about."

This sent Kono's mind racing. If she wasn't worried about another woman, then what was it? Thats when it hit her. What would scare a woman who lived for her career? "Trust me, Steve won't take you off the case as far as you and Chin are concerned. Your in Hawaii, enjoy yourself!"

Aiden shook her head. "No. Its unprofessional. What happened between us was a mistake and it will never happen again." She looked down guiltily, remembering the touch of his lips. "At least not till the case is resolved."

Kono looked pleased with herself. "I knew it!"

Aiden pushed herself out of the chair. "yeah, yeah. Just keep your mouth shut about this, at least until I'm done thinking it over."

Kono gave her a cheshire grin. "Of course, little bit. I wouldn't dream of telling anybody."

The redhead looked less than convinced but shrugged it off. "lets get back to the boys before they send a search party after us."

They two girls walked back out to the main room, Aiden's gaze looking everywhere except at Chin. She wasn't sure how she felt about him yet. He was attractive enough...scratch that...he was sexy as hell, he seemed interested in her, and she wasn't going to kid herself, he did things for her, and if she didn't have too much on her plate as it was, she would be right there. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She had a case and it needed her full attention.

"So, where are we?" she asked, sliding into a chair next to Danny, totally ignoring the one next to Chin. Kono took that one, after giving Aiden a sideways look.

"Well, apparently your UNSUB followed you to Hawaii, and we have agreed that the F.B.I will stay out of it, unless McGarret specifically asks us to show."

She jumped at hearing Hotch's voice. Then she realized exactly what he said. "What? Why him? What about me?"

"Because if you had your way, you would go after him without consulting anybody and with no back-up."

She winced at that. He wasn't exactly wrong, but it was kinda harsh hearing him say it that way. "Alright. Shutting up now."

"Ummm, everybody? If nobody's going to mention it, then I will. Look at the face shot of the vic and tell me that she doesn't look like Aiden. Or at least a close female relative." An F.B.I voice spoke up.

"Thank you, Derek, for pointing out the obvious." Aiden muttered. She had noticed that the dead girl looked like her, but she had been naively hoping that it was just a coincidence.

Kono spoke these thoughts out loud. "It doesn't mean anything, not yet anyway. For all we know it could just be a coincidence."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Look, Its too late to do anything right now. lets touch base Monday morning, alright? Its late, I'm sure that Aiden is exhausted and we can all think better after a good nights sleep."

A female voice came over the phone. "Now thats the best idea Iv heard all day."

After a few goodbyes and promises to call sooner if anything came up, the call was disconnected. Kono stood first. "Alright, boys. I'm taking Aiden home so she can get some sleep. Chin? If you want to ride with, I can take you home first."

Both he and Aiden looked at her, speculatively. Her face was perfectly blank. They however, were not fooled. She was trying her damnedest to give them some more alone time together. At first, Chin thought to refuse, but however, who was he to refuse? "Alright, cousin. If Aiden doesn't mind."

Aiden was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of her name. "Hmmm? Oh no. Of course I don't mind. Why would I?"

After the travel arrangements were settled, the trio walked out into the misty night to Kono's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The car ride home, and Kono and co. show Aiden what they do on their weekends off. <strong>

**I hope I still have a few readers out there, or else its going to be really embarrassing for me.**


End file.
